The way that I love you
by iRoss14
Summary: Marceline Abadeer y Bonnibel Bubblegum son mejores amigas desde pequeñas y ahora que han crecido han decidido compartir piso. Irán desarrollando unos sentimientos que no sabían que tenían la una por la otra.
1. Chapter 1

_Es mi primer fanfic, así que si es horrible no seais muy malos, por favor... Iré mejorando, lo prometo. si por alguna remota casualidad os gusta, me gustaría saberlo, así que ya sabéis dónde dejar los comentarios :)_

_Por cierto, esto sería como una introducción a la historia, en el siguiente capítulo ya se irá poniendo todo más interesante._

_Estos personajes no son míos y blah blah blah._

* * *

_**No one's POV.**_

Era un día como otro cualquiera, relajado. Bonnibel estaba viendo la tele tranquila mientras le echaba un vistazo a sus correos desde el ordenador… Hasta que llegó Marceline con su hermano Marshall, que estaban hablando de sus cosas.

"Tío, ¿seguro que estás bien? Porque después del golpetazo que te has dado…" Le decía Marceline a Marshall mientras entraban por la puerta.

"Ya te he dicho que sí, pesada, esto no es nada." Decía Marshall con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, ¡hey Bonnie! Lo siento si te hemos molestado…" Dijo Marceline mientras soltaba el skate apoyado en la pared.

Bonnibel, que estaba observando atentamente la conversación de los 2 hermanos, salió del trance y decidió contestar

"No…No pasa nada, sólo estaba mirando el correo". Dijo tímidamente mientras se apartaba un mechón de la cara.

"¿Sigues esperando las notas?" Preguntó Marshall mientras cogía un Monster de la nevera y se sentaba en el sofá.

"Seguro que te dan la beca, Bonnie, te lo has currado mucho". Decía Marceline sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación ya que estaba afinando su apreciada guitarra.

Y era verdad, Bonnibel estaba muy metida en los estudios y había trabajado mucho para sacarse la mejor nota y poder optar por una beca para poder seguir con sus estudios, sin embargo, Marceline se centraba más en la música y el arte… Le encantaba dibujar y componer canciones, era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Las dos eran muy distintas, pero eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas y cuando crecieron, decidieron compartir piso. Marshall, el hermano de Marceline vivía justo en el piso de encima de ellas, aunque se pasaba más tiempo abajo con su hermana y Bonnibel.

Cayó la noche y Marceline y Marshall estaban echando unas partidas a la Xbox mientras Bonnibel los miraba atentamente.

"Te voy a dar una paliza, eres malísimo a este juego." Le decía Marceline a Marshall mientras le salía una risita de vencedora.

"Eso es lo que tú te crees, ya verás." Dijo Marshall mirando a su hermana de reojo.

Bonnibel miraba a los dos hermanos pelearse y discutir sobre quién era mejor en ese juego y no podía evitar que le saliera una sonrisa, le encantaba pasar tiempo con los dos, desde pequeños siempre habían estado juntos y no podía imaginarse sin ellos.

Ya eran las 22:00 pm, así que Marshall decidió irse a su casa a dormir, se despidió de Bonnie y de Marcy y se fue. Bonnie se acabó yendo a dormir y Marcy se quedó en su habitación intentado componer alguna canción.

Marceline se encontraba en su habitación, intentando escribir una canción ya que quería tener una nueva para poder cantarla con su grupo.

"I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I'd thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things that I said…"

"Argh, no se me ocurre nada para continuarla…" Decía Marceline frustrada en su habitación mientras tocaba unos acordes con su guitarra.

En ese mismo instante Bonnie salió de su habitación ya que no podía dormir y escuchó los acordes que Marceline estaba tocando, se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de Marcy y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Nunca se había fijado bien, pero Marceline era una chica muy guapa; su larga cabellera negra, la cual iba alborotada siempre, esa piel pálida y suave, su cuerpo que era perfecto… Cuando Bonnie se quiso dar cuenta Marcy la estaba mirando con una cara algo extrañada.

"Oh, lo… lo siento, es que no podía dormir y te he escuchado tocando la guitarra y…" Dijo Bonnibel con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza que tenía.

"Hey, no seas tonta, nunca molestas, Bonnie". Le respondió Marcy con una sonrisa muy dulce, cosa que no hacía con cualquiera, sólo lo hacía con ella.

"Y… ¿qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Bonnie entrando en la habitación de la pelinegra aún con el sonrojado en las mejillas.

"Pues… Intento componer una canción nueva para el grupo, pero me he quedado pillada y sólo tengo el principio." Dijo Marceline un poco decepcionada.

"Qué tal si tocas el principio y si quieres intento ayudarte…" Dijo Bonnie la cual miraba a Marcy con una sonrisa muy tierna, como siempre.

"Está bien." Respondió Marceline y acto seguido empezó a tocar la canción.

Marcy empezó a tocar, como siempre que tocaba ponía toda su alma y empeño, era lo que de verdad le gustaba hacer y eso se notaba en cuanto cogía su guitarra.

Bonnie se quedó mirándola fijamente, con su sonrisa y mirada dulce que siempre ponía cuando miraba a Marcy.

Cuando Marceline terminó de tocar, Bonnie sin darse cuenta puso su mano encima de la de la pelinegra y se quedaron mirando fijamente sin saber bien qué decir… Entonces Bonnie habló.

"Ha estado genial… Lo que tienes que hacer es abrir más tu corazón y expresar todo lo que sientas." Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y sostenía su mano.

* * *

La canción que empieza a cantar Marceline es Pieces de Sum 41, por si a alguien le interesa. Es corto lo sé, pero los siguientes serán más largos. Ya mismo subiré el siguiente capítulo, un saludo :).


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste y siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero es que estas semanas tengo muchos exámenes y trabajos y casi no tengo tiempo ni para dormir... Pero bueno, eso es lo que tiene bachiller._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado el fic, de verdad muchas gracias. Ya sé que no es muy bueno, pero espero ir mejorando con el tiempo, todo comentario ayuda, así que ya sabéis :D _

_Por cierto, he pensado empezar un fic sobre icarly (sería sobre cam) o sobre victorious (sería sobre jori), ¿vosotros qué pensáis? ^^_

_Espero poder actualizar cada fin de semana que es cuando tengo más tiempo, dejo de hablar y os dejo en paz, hasta la semana que viene :3_

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y blah blah blah._

* * *

**Bonnibel's POV.**

Sin darme cuenta puse mi mano sobre la de Marcy, su suave mano… El tacto de su piel contra la mía me hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido antes, como un cosquilleo y un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Y esos ojos de un color casi carmesí, nunca me había fijado, pero son preciosos, igual que ella. Decidí salir de mi trance ya que Marceline esperaba que le respondiese.

"Ha estado genial… Lo que tienes que hacer es abrir más tu corazón y expresar todo lo que sientas." Le dije mientras acariciaba su mano inconscientemente, cuando me di cuenta aparté mi mano con cuidado.

"Tienes razón, Bonnie… Pero es que estoy bloqueada, no sé qué hacer." Me respondió mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara y me miraba a los ojos.

"¿Por qué no descansas por hoy?, ya es tarde y no sé, quizás mañana estés más inspirada." Dije mirando mi reloj que marcaba las 00:30 am y le devolví la mirada a la pelinegra.

"Sí, es verdad… Tú siempre tienes razón, pelirosa." Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me alborotaba el pelo.

Le di las buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación para acostarme, ya que mañana tenía clases y no podía faltar.

**Marceline's POV**

Bonnie era siempre tan dulce y amable conmigo… Desde pequeña ella siempre me ha ayudado en todo lo que podía, siempre ha estado ahí… No sé qué haría sin ella.

Me quedé dormida y acabó despertándome mi hermano a las 09:00 am como si hubiera un apocalipsis zombie, pero lo que pasaba era que teníamos ensayo y se me había olvidado. Si es que tengo la cabeza en otro mundo últimamente.

"¡Marceline!, ¡despierta de una vez que vamos a llegar tarde!" Me gritaba mi hermano mientras me zarandeaba de un lado a otro hasta que me desperté.

"¡Tío, que ya estoy despierta!" Le aparté las manos y me levanté de la cama.

"¿No te acuerdas de que tenemos ensayo a las 10:00 am o qué?, ¡eres una dormilona!" Me reprochaba él mientras yo buscaba algo de ropa para ponerme.

"Relájate de una vez, son las nueve y sólo me tengo que duchar, nos sobra el tiempo." Le respondí despreocupada mientras me dirigía al baño.

"Está bien, pero no tardes." Soltó él mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la tele.

Menos mal que está mi hermano para recordarme las cosas, porque si fuera por mi perdería hasta la cabeza por ahí.

Me duché y en 10 minutos ya estaba lista, así que Marshall y yo decidimos desayunar algo para hacer tiempo. Él se hizo unas tostadas y yo sólo me tomé un Monster, no me apetecí nada todavía.

"Hey, ¿has empezado con la canción?" Me preguntó mientras mordía la tostada.

"Bueno… Empecé anoche, sólo tengo el principio. Es que no me concentro, no sé qué me pasa." Le respondí yo mientras me echaba el flequillo hacia un lado.

"Será que no tienes un buen día, nos suele pasar a todos, hermanita." Dijo terminándose su tostada.

"Sí, será eso…" Respondí dudosa, la verdad es que últimamente estaba muy distraída porque sin darme cuenta no podía parar de pensar en Bonnibel.

Marshall recogió los platos y nos fuimos al ensayo, ya que eran las 09:45 am y no queríamos llegar tarde.

En el local nos esperaban Finn y Jake, que eran nuestros amigos y vecinos desde que teníamos uso de razón. Finn era el típico chico al que todas las chicas persiguen, ya sabéis; pelo rubio un poquitín largo, los ojos azules, más bien alto, y que siempre solía llevar su gorro blanco, se lo dio su madre y desde siempre lo ha tenido. Ah sí, Finn fue adoptado por los padres de Jake cuando tenía menos de un año, y desde entonces los dos son inseparables. Por cierto, es nuestro batería en el grupo. Y Jake, que era su hermano mayor, tenía el pelo corto castaño, los ojos marrones claros y siempre llevaba su pulsera de color más bien naranja. Siempre la llevaba encima, desde que era un crío y se la regalaron sus padres. Él es nuestro bajista.

Cuando llegamos ellos estaban afinando los instrumentos. Jake estaba tocando unos acordes con su bajo mientras fin ponía a prueba las nuevas baquetas que se había comprado ya que en el último ensayo se motivó bastante y acabó cargándose las otras.

"Hey, por fin habéis llegado." Dijo Jake mientras seguía afinando el bajo.

"¡Hey chicos!, ¿habéis visto mis nuevas baquetas?, ¡son más resistentes que las otras!" Gritaba emocionado Finn.

Se me ha olvidado mencionar que Finn era un chico muy activo y casi no paraba quieto en todo el día.

"¡Hey!" Dijimos Marshall y yo mientras soltábamos las cosas.

"Genial Finn, pero intenta no motivarte demasiado, que esas te tienen que durar más" Le dijo mi hermano mientras se reía junto a Jake.

Después de unos minutos de bromas y risas nos pusimos a ensayar y se nos fue el santo al cielo, hasta que llegaron Lady y Lumpy. Lady es la novia de Jake, ella es rubia con el pelo muy largo, alta y le gusta llevar ropa muy colorida. Lumpy por otro lado es de estatura media, tiene el pelo morado ya que es su color favorito y es muy dramática y expresiva. Ellas estaban en la misma universidad que Bonnie, era muy buenas amigas.

"Hey, ¿no sabéis la hora que es?" Pregunto un poco enfadada Lady, sobre todo con su novio.

"Lo siento churri, es que estábamos ensayando y se nos ha ido el santo al cielo, no nos hemos dado cuenta." Le respondió Jake mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso.

"A todo esto, ¿qué hora es?" Dijo Finn distraído mientras desmontaba su batería.

"Son las 14:45" Dijo Lumpy mientras miraba twitter en su móvil.

"Oye, ¿tú no habías quedado con Bonnibel para comer?" Me preguntó mi hermano un poco alarmado.

"¡Joder, es verdad!" Dije mientras cogía el móvil y veía 3 llamadas perdidas de Bonnie. "Mierda. " Susurré y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Cogí las llaves de la moto de Marshall y me fui directa a casa. Entré y lo primero que hice fue pedirle disculpas a Bonnie.

"Bonnie, yo… Lo siento, es que estábamos ensayando y se nos fue el santo al cielo…" Le dije muy arrepentida mientras la miraba a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules.

"No… No pasa nada Marcy, pero podrías haberme avisado." Dijo ella mientras miraba hacia abajo y se apartaba un mechón de la cara.

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad" Le volví a repetir mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"No importa, idiota. Sé que eres muy despistada así que ya me imaginaba que pasaría algo así. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? Dijo con su tono de voz muy dulce y con su mirada tan agradable como siempre mientras me servía un plato de espaguetis.

"Claro, me encantan tus espaguetis casi tanto como tú." Dije sin pensar y cuando me quise dar cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde.

Bonnie se sonrojó ante ese comentario que salió de mis labios sin que me diera cuenta, aunque era verdad, ella me encantaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fanfic, espero que os guste. Siento tardar en actualizar pero es que entre los estudios y las reuniones familiares no tengo tiempo casi para nada, aunque siempre busco un hueco para continuar la historia ^_^_**

**_Sí, sé que este capítulo lo he cortado en una situación crítica, pero en el siguiente no haré lo mismo, sorry._**

**_Quizás suba mañana el cuarto capítulo ya que estoy inspirada y voy a continuar ahora escribiendo. Por cierto, intentaré empezar el fanfic de Jori hoy, a ver si puedo subir el primer capítulo pronto :3_**

**_Bueno, me voy y os dejo leer, hasta el próximo capítulo :)_**

**_Ni los persojanes de Hora de aventuras ni la serie me pertenecen y blah blah blah._**

* * *

Marceline's POV.

Le dije a Bonnibel que me encanta, estúpido subconsciente traidor, aunque parece que a ella no le molestó, es más, creo que le gustó porque se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

"Boba…" Me respondió Bonnie sonrojada mientras se sentaba a mi lado y empezábamos a almorzar.

Yo intenté cambiar de tema y empecé a preguntarle qué tal le había ido en la universidad ese día.

"Bueno… Y, ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad hoy?" Pregunté yo mientras me comía los espaguetis.

"Pues la verdad es que hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, sólo he tenido 2 clases y de las fáciles". Respondió ella y después bebió de su vaso de agua.

"Eso es genial, ¿te han dicho ya algo sobre la beca?" Me alegraba mucho por Bonnie, estaba estudiando algo de ciencias, de esas cosas que le gustan a ella y la verdad es que se la veía muy contenta con las clases.

"La verdad es que hoy me llegué y me dijeron que mañana me mandarían un correo diciendo si me la han concedido o no… Espero que sí, porque si no, no sé cómo pagaré el siguiente año de la carrera". Respondió ella muy preocupada, Bonnie siempre se preocupaba mucho por estas cosas y solía desvalorarse mucho, cosa que no me gustaba nada, porque ella vale demasiado.

"¿Sabes?, yo creo que si no te la conceden es que están locos o son idiotas, porque no he visto chica que se la merezca más que tú, de verdad… Si no te la conceden se las tendrán que ver conmigo". Dije yo muy directa y convencida. Bonnie sonrió al escuchar mi comentario… Dios, su sonrisa me encanta.

"Marceline, siempre tan directa e impulsiva". Respondió Bonnie mientras recogía los platos y los ponía en el fregadero.

"Lo sé, por cierto, ¿quieres que veamos una peli o algo?". Le respondí yo y se me escapó una sonrisilla.

"Claro, pero sólo una, porque si no llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Lumpy". Me dijo Bonnie mientras se sentaba en el sofá y me hacía un gesto para que me sentara a su lado.

"¿La fiesta de Lumpy?" Dije yo mientras me sentaba en el sofá y la miraba con cara rara.

"Sí, nos lo dijo la semana pasada, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?" Soltó Bonnie mientras me miraba con cara de extrañada.

"Si te soy sincera no me acordaba, llevo unos días bastante despistada". Le respondí yo mientras me apartaba el flequillo de la cara.

"¿Unos días?, siempre has sido despistada, Marceline". Me contestó Bonnie mientras me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas dulces que no solía dedicarle a todo el mundo.

"Tienes razón…" Respondí mirando hacia el suelo y con una media sonrisa.

Pusimos una película de miedo, sí fue elección mía ya que no me gustaban mucho esas películas moñas que ponía Bonnibel, la verdad, yo diría que sólo las veía para estar con ella.

La película empezó y tan sólo salir la primera gota de sangre, Bonnie ya estaba enterrando su cara en mi hombro, yo sentía un cosquilleo que no era normal, pero no me disgustaba, al contrario, me encantaba.

Nos pasamos toda la película así, y yo no paraba de mirar a Bonnie, la cual se encontraba acurrucándose en mi hombro cada vez que algo le daba miedo, es decir, en cada escena.

Me detuve un segundo a analizar lo que sentía, porque ese cosquilleo no era normal y sinceramente, de lo único que tenía ganas era de besarla, no sé si era por el momento o simplemente por la situación en la que estábamos. Lo único que sabía era que quería besarla.

La estaba mirando fijamente cuando ella levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, entonces habló.

"¿Te pasa algo Marcy?, normalmente siempre te estás riendo cuando me asusto y dices que todo es muy falso y que no da miedo…" Dijo ella mientas me miraba, de repente salió una escena violenta y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras soltaba un gritito.

"No… Nada, es sólo que estás muy mona cuando te asustas, nunca me había fijado…" Le respondí yo sin pensar de nuevo. Maldito subconsciente impulsivo.

Bonnie lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y mirarme sin saber bien qué decir. Yo la estaba mirando a los ojos fijamente, desvié un momento mi mirada a sus labios, esos labios tan suaves y atrayentes… La volví a mirar a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso para poder besarla, ella no dijo nada, tan sólo miro mis labios también y esa fue la señal.

Me acerqué a ella poco a poco, ya estaba a centímetros de sus suculentos labios hasta que sonó mi teléfono y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Yo miré mi móvil enfadada por haberme fastidiado el momento y Bonnie simplemente estaba roja como un tomate, se incorporó en el sofá y se apartó un mechón de la cara mientras cogía el mando del vídeo y paraba la película.

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil y era mi hermano, cómo no. Yo miraba la pantalla con rabia y un poco de vergüenza por toda esta situación.

"¿Qui…Quién es?" Preguntó Bonnie tímida.

"Es mi hermano, voy a contestar". Le respondí yo.

Me levanté del sofá y me eché a un lado.

"¿Marcy?, ¿estás ahí?" Preguntaba mi hermano.

"Sí, ¿qué quieres tío?" Le pregunté yo con desgana.

"Bueno, miss simpatía, sólo te llamaba para recordarte que hoy tocamos en la fiesta de Lumpy y que deberías tener la canción acabada…" Dijo él con tono irónico al principio y tono de hermano mayor al final.

"Joder…" Dije yo en susurro al recordar que no tenía la canción acabada.

"Vaya, me parece por ese susurro que no la tienes, ¿no?" Preguntó mi hermano de nuevo con el tono irónico.

"Sólo tengo la mitad de la canción o cosa así…" Dije yo cabizbaja decepcionada conmigo misma.

"Tienes hasta las 20:00 pm para terminarla hermanita, confío en ti. Hasta dentro de unas horas". Dijo Marshall con un tono de preocupación y entonces colgó.

Miré mi reloj y marcaba las 17:00 pm, es decir, que tenía unas 3 horas para acabarla.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic :D_**

**_Siento la tardanza, pero es que esta semana he tenido muchos exámenes y todavía me queda uno por hacer mañana... Bueno, el caso es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero hoy por fin he podido terminar este cap, que es más largo que los que llevo hechos hasta ahora. Espero que os guste, dejad vuestros comentarios abajo, que ayudan mucho :D_**

**_Os dejo leer tranquilos, pero antes he de decir que intentaré subir este fin de semana el siguiente capítulo, si no es el viernes será el sábado o el domingo. Bueno, me despido, adiós ^_^_**

* * *

Le eché una mirada a Bonnie, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá mirándome fijamente hasta que se decidió a hablar.

"¿Era tu hermano?" Me preguntó ella tímidamente casi sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Sí... Tengo que terminar la canción para la fiesta de Lumpy y sólo tengo la mitad" Respondí yo cabizbaja y desganada.

"Bueno, no pasa nada, tienes hasta las 20:00 pm, seguro que la terminas, siempre lo haces". Dijo ella mientras me acariciaba el brazo dándome ánimos.

Yo simplemente la miré y sonreí. Me fui a mi habitación y no podía parar de pensar en ella y en lo que habría pasado si el estúpido y responsable de mi hermano no nos hubiera interrumpido. Es tan buena conmigo, no sé cómo puede aguantarme todos los días… – pensaba yo antes de coger la guitarra y ponerme a componer –.

Me puse a componer como una loca, en realidad la letra de la canción me salía sola, no sé cómo pero el bloqueo se me había pasado, menos mal.

Terminé la canción y miré el reloj, el cual marcaba las 19:30 pm. Menos mal, todavía me queda media hora – pensé yo aliviada –, será mejor que se lo diga a Marshall – cogí el móvil y lo llamé–.

"Hey, he terminado la canción." Le dije antes de que pudiera hablar.

"¡Genial!, sabía que podías hacerlo hermanita." Dijo él entusiasmado.

"Ya, oye me voy a duchar y todo eso, nos vemos en un rato." Contesté yo un poco desganada, la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho ir a la fiesta, pero nuestro grupo tocaba y se lo habíamos prometido a Lumpy, así que me tocaba ir.

"Está bien, no llegues tarde, está aquí todo el mundo hermanita." Respondió mi hermano animándome.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo quién?" Dije yo con curiosidad.

"Pues está el primo de Bonnie, ¡Mentita!, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya me ha preguntado si estabas, que nos echaba de menos dice." Soltó mi hermano emocionado.

"¿Sí?, ¡genial, ya tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo!" Es verdad, ese chaval siempre ha estado jugando con nosotros, desde pequeños, es un tío genial y ya hacía bastante que no lo veíamos.

"Y… También están Flame, Lady… Lauren… Ya sabes." Dijo él con desgana en el último nombre, y todo se debía a que esa chica, Lauren, tuvo algo conmigo en los últimos años de instituto, era más bien como un lío de vez en cuando. Nos veíamos cuando salíamos con los amigos y nos acabábamos besando y demás. Ella simplemente me utilizaba, hizo que me colara por ella y al final acabó saliendo con unos de los más populares del instituto. Lo superé, me jodió, pero lo superé.

"Oh… Genial…" Respondí yo con asco.

"Ha estado preguntado por ti, yo le he dicho que te dejara en paz y que no estabas en la fiesta, pero insiste en que quiere hablar contigo para disculparse y demás." Dijo mi hermano con un tono de desgana y asco.

"Da igual… No me apetece hablar con ella, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré." Respondí yo convencida y seca.

"Si te molesta mucho me avisas y yo me ocupo de ella." Soltó mi hermano tan tranquilo.

"Claro, tranquilo… Por cierto, tengo que contarte algo que ha pasado hace un rato." Le dije yo pensando en lo que había pasado con Bonnie, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y quién mejor que mi hermano para eso.

"Está bien, ahora hablamos, hermanita, no tardes. Te tengo que dejar, una chica me está echando miraditas. Hasta luego." Respondió y colgó.

No tenía ganas de aguantar a Lauren, la verdad, pero no tengo más remedio… Hablaré un rato con ella y le dejaré las cosas claras – pensaba yo mientras cogía la ropa y le dirigía a la ducha –.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y Bonnie estaba saliendo del baño, iba con una toalla enrollada y dios, otra vez ese cosquilleo. Decidió ignorarlo y dirigirme hacia el baño, entré y me duché. Cuando salí Bonnie ya estaba lista; llevaba un vestido rosa que le quedaba genial, el pelo lo tenía suelto y le caía por los hombros como una castada, estaba genial. Yo me quedé mirándola como una tonta –otra vez ese jodido cosquilleo – pensé yo mientras intentaba ignorarlo.

"¡Wow, Bonnie!" Dije yo sin pensar, me salió solo al verla.

"No seas idiota, Marcy." Respondió ella ruborizada.

"Es que es verdad, estás genial." Dije yo con una sonrisa en la cara que últimamente siempre tenía cuando estaba con Bonnie.

Bonnie miró su reloj y eran las 19:50 pm, me echó una mirada y yo caí en la cuenta de que íbamos a llegar tarde.

Cogí las llaves de la moto y la guitarra y nos fuimos hacia la fiesta. Llegamos y en la puerta nos estaban esperando Marshall y Lady, fue bajarme de la moto y Marshall me cogió del brazo corriendo y me llevó hacia a dentro.

"Menos mal que has llegado, quedan 5 minutos. ¿Tienes la canción?" Me preguntó él un poco estresado.

"Sí, aquí la tengo." Dije sacándola de mi bolsillo.

Marshall me la quitó y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos. Cuando llegamos Jake estaba afinando su bajo mientras que Finn estaba hablando animadamente con Mentita, éste último se dio la vuelta y cuando me vio salió corriendo a darme un abrazo.

"¡Marceline!, te he echado de menos pelinegra." Decía mientras me abrazaba y me alborotaba el pelo.

"Lo mismo digo, Mentita, tenía ganas de verte." Respondí yo mientras sonreía y le correspondía el abrazo.

"¿Sabes?, Lauren está en la fiesta y andaba buscándote… Si te molesta sólo dímelo y yo me ocupo." Me dijo él cerca de mi oído casi susurrando.

"Eso mismo me ha dicho Marshall, ¿os habéis aliado o algo?" Respondí yo un poco confusa.

"Nah, es sólo que no quiero que estés mal, Marcy… No te lo mereces." Dijo él tajante y se volvió a hablar con Finn.

Mentita era un chico genial, era el primo de Bonnie y desde pequeño había estado con todos nosotros. Es de estatura media más bien tirando para bajito, pero es muy matón; es pelirrojo y de piel muy pálida. En realidad se llama Josh, pero como siempre estaba comiendo chicles de menta, se le quedó el apodo de Mentita. Él estuvo a mi lado cuando pasó lo de Lauren, así que sabe cómo lo pasé y no quiere que se vuelva a repetir, es como otro hermano para mí.

Marshall les había enseñado la canción junto con la partitura a los chicos, así que empezamos a practicarla un poco, hasta que llegaron Bonnie y Lady y dejamos de tocar.

"Chicos, es hora de que empecéis a tocar, la gente está como loca." Dijo Lady moviendo exageradamente sus manos.

"Está bien, empecemos entonces." Soltó Jake mientras tocaba nos acordes.

Las chicas se fueron y nosotros nos preparamos, salimos al escenario (sí, Lumpy había formado un escenario para su fiesta, se me olvidó mencionar que sus padres tienen bastante dinero y ella tiene una casa bastante grande, además, era su cumpleaños y sus padres se lo consintieron) y empezamos a tocar.

Marshall y yo tocábamos la guitarra eléctrica, Jake se ocupaba del bajo y Finn de la batería. Empecé yo tocando unos acordes, después de unos segundos comencé a cantar.

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy_

_But no one believes me_

_I meant all the things I said._

Yo estaba cantando y a la vez estaba mirando a todos los invitados de la fiesta, que no eran pocos precisamente. A la izquierda enfrente nuestra estaban Lady muy feliz y sonriéndonos, Lumpy moviendo sus brazos exageradamente y gritando como una histérica, y una Bonnibel que me sonreía y seguía el ritmo de la canción. No puede evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa al verla ahí parada.

_If you believe it's in my soul _

_I'd say all the words that I know _

_Just to see if it would show _

_That I'm trying to let you know _

_That I'm better off on my own._

Seguíamos tocando y cantando, yo seguía mirando quién estaba entre el público hasta que me encontré con Lauren que estaba a la derecha enfrente de nosotros. Ella me estaba mirando contenta y siguiendo la canción mientras bailaba, yo desvié mi mirada rápidamente –mierda, ahora tendré que hablar con ella– e intenté seguir cantando con normalidad, pero la verdad es que me ponía nerviosa su presencia y su mirada clavada en mí.

_This place is so empty _

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad _

_Sometimes it's so crazy _

_That nothing can save me _

_But it's the only thing that I have ._

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know _

_Just to see if it would show _

_That I'm trying to let you know _

_That I'm better off on my own._

Seguí cantando normal, pero esto me superaba, no quería estar cerca de Lauren… Me hermano notó eso y se acercó a mí, me susurró en el oído que no me preocupase y que siguiera cantando, que él estaba conmigo y yo seguí cantando. En esta parte mi hermano se unió a mí y cantamos los dos.

_On my own!_

Gritamos todos a la vez.

_I tried to be perfect _

_It just wasn't worth it _

_Nothing could ever be so wrong _

_It's hard to believe me _

_It never gets easy_

_I guess I knew that all along _

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know _

_Just to see if it would show _

_That I'm trying to let you know _

_That I'm better off on my own._

Terminamos la canción y todo el mundo se volvió como loco, les había encantado. Nos dirigimos hacia una habitación que Lumpy había preparado para nosotros en la que nos estaban esperando Lady, Lumpy, Bonnie, Mentita… O sea, toda la pandilla.

Todos estaban emocionados por cómo nos había salido la canción, al parecer les había encantado, cosa que me alegraba mucho. Yo sólo podía fijarme en Bonnie y en lo genial que estaba.

Nos sentamos a descansar y charlar un rato hasta que Marshall se acercó a mí y empezó a hablarme.

"Hey, antes por teléfono me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ¿quieres que salgamos fuera y me cuentas?" Me dijo él con tono de hermano mayor mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Sí, por supuesto, hermanito." Respondí yo levantándome del sofá y saliendo fuera con él.

Estaba nerviosa, le iba a contar a Marshall que me gustaba Bonnie y lo que casi pasa antes de que él nos interrumpiera con aquella llamada… No sé si le estaba dando demasiada importancia, ya que Bonnie parecía estar normal e ignorar el tema, eso sí, le costaba mirarme a la cara y estaba un poco más tímida de lo normal, pero por lo demás, todo estaba bien.

* * *

**_La canción es Pieces de Sum 41, que es uno de mis grupos preferidos *-*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste, siento la tardanza, pero ya saben los estudios y demás. Dejad vuestros comentarios abajo que siempre ayudan mucho :D**_

_**El siguiente puede que lo suba hoy, ya que lo tengo más o menos por la mitad, hasta la próxima actualización, adiós ^_^**_

* * *

**Marceline's POV.**

Ahí estaba yo intentando decirle a mi hermano lo que sentía por Bonnie, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar… Hasta que él habló.

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me ibas a contar, hermanita?" Me preguntó él tan tranquilo.

"Pues verás… No sé cómo empezar…" Decía yo ruborizada como una idiota.

"¿Tiene que ver con dinero?, ¿comida?, ¿Bonnie?, ¿aliens?, ¿unicornios? Espera, le ha pasado algo a mi moto, ¿es eso? Dime que no hermanita, porque como sea eso…" Respondió mi hermano para hacérmelo más fácil, pero se le estaba yendo la olla un poco.

"No le ha pasado nada a tu moto, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no te fías de mi o qué? Bueno, eso ahora da igual… Es sobre Bonnie." Contesté yo un poco indignada.

"No digas más. Te gusta, ¿verdad?" Dijo él poniéndose más serio e incorporándose en su asiento para poder mirarme mejor.

Yo me quedé petrificada, ¿cómo podía saberlo, tanto se me nota? Dios, jodido hermano que me conoce demasiado bien.

"Vaya, parece que he dado en el clavo, ¿no hermanita?" Dijo él riéndose.

"Encima no te rías, idiota. ¿Tanto se me nota" Le reproché yo mientras lo miraba con una mirada asesina y preguntaba curiosa.

"No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta, si es eso lo que te preocupa, Marceline. Lo noté el otro día mientras estábamos los tres en vuestro piso… No sé, es la forma en la que la miras, el comportamiento… No sé, son cosas que se notan cuando ya conoces a una persona por tanto tiempo, y más si es tu propia hermana." Contestó él serio mientras me miraba a los ojos, jodido Marshall, siempre tan listo y profundo.

"El caso es que me gusta, y mucho además… También tengo que decirte otra cosa." Respondí yo nerviosa.

"Adelante, pelinegra, sin miedo." Contestó tajante.

"Hace unas horas casi nos besamos… Tú mismo nos interrumpiste…" Dije yo bastante ruborizada.

"¡No jodas, lo siento!" Dijo él sorprendido y a la vez arrepentido mientras se levantaba de su asiento un poco.

"Tío, cálmate… No sé, creo que fue lo mejor." Respondí cabizbaja.

"No digas tonterías, Marceline. Se nota que te gusta, ¿por qué iba a ser eso lo mejor" Contestó él un poco enfadado.

"No sé, puede que ella no sienta lo mismo y… pff. Me estoy comportando como una idiota, ¿verdad?" Pregunté yo ya un poco confusa por todo eso.

"Un poco, pero eso lo haces siempre… Pero no cambies de tema." Contestó él sonriendo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Imbécil." Dije yo riendo también.

"Verás hermanita, la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿se apartó ella cuando la intentaste besar?, y ¿te ha comentado algo respecto al tema?" Preguntó él curioso.

"No, también se estaba acercando hacia mí y no, tampoco ha hablado sobre eso." Respondí yo sin más.

"Vaya… Eso quiere decir que a lo mejor tú también le gustas a ella, colega." Contestó él alegre.

"¿Tú crees?" Pregunté yo un poco emocionada.

"¿Por qué no? Sois amigas desde que tenéis uso de razón, os conocéis muy bien, tenéis un trato especial entre vosotras y se nota desde lejos que os queréis mucho… No sé, pero a mí me suena a eso." Soltó él tan tranquilo razonando la situación.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago, Marshall?" Pregunté seria.

"Deberías hablar con ella sobre el tema, eso es lo que deberías de hacer." Respondió él levantándose de su asiento. "¿Quieres que vaya a por otra copa?" Me preguntó.

"Claro… te espero aquí." Respondí yo pensativa.

Marshall se fue a por otra copa mientras yo pensaba cómo iba a decírselo a Bonnie… Estaba allí sentada en ese patio pensativa hasta que una voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Vaya, por fin te encuentro." Dijo ella mientras ponía la mano en mi hombro.

Mierda, no puede ser… ¿Por qué no vuelves ya Marshall? –pensé yo para mí misma mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.–

"¿No piensas hablarme Marcy?" Preguntó ella mientras fingía un puchero.

"Hey, Lauren." La saludé fríamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella ahora, la verdad.

"Vaya, parece que alguien está de mal humor hoy." Dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado mía y me miraba fijamente.

"Ya… Oye, me han dicho que me estabas buscando y que querías hablar conmigo. Así que aquí estoy, ¿qué quieres decirme?" Contesté yo yendo directamente al grano, quería acabar esta conversación ya.

"Sí… Verás, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento y por lo que hice." Dijo ella tajante y muy segura de lo que decía.

"¿Hablas enserio?" Pregunté yo incrédula, la verdad, no me lo esperaba para nada.

"Sí… Me comporté fatal contigo y ni siquiera te pedí disculpas por ello, así que ahora te lo digo: Lo siento mucho, Marceline, siento haberme comportado como una zorra." Respondió ella mirándome a los ojos.

"Vaya… No sé qué decir, Lauren… No me lo esperaba para nada." Contesté yo incrédula de lo que estaban oyendo mis oídos.

"Mira, no te pido que lo entiendas, ni siquiera que me perdones, sólo quería decírtelo… Para que lo supieras. Me arrepiento de lo que hice y quiero que seamos amigas." Dijo ella mientras me miraba y sonreía.

No podía dar crédito de lo que estaba presenciando, Lauren me estaba pidiendo disculpas, ¡a mí! Lo estaba flipando en colores, se la veía arrepentida, así que no sabía qué hacer.

"Bueno… Teniendo en cuenta que hace ya unos cuantos años de lo ocurrido y que te ves realmente arrepentida, supongo que podemos ser amigas de nuevo." Respondí yo no muy segura de lo que decía, pero intenté darle una oportunidad.

"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Marceline, enserio. He cambiado, ya lo verás, no soy la misma que en el instituto." Dijo ella muy contenta.

Después de ese acontecimiento que no me esperaba para nada, estuvimos hablando y nos pusimos al día, era todo muy flipante, pero al fin y al cabo era agradable hablar con ella sin pelearnos. Me contó que tenía novio, llevaban un año saliendo y les iba muy bien, también me contó que estaba estudiando en la universidad para ser empresaria y que no le iba mal, estuvimos hablando bastante rato hasta que llegó una amiga suya que yo no conocía.

"Oh… Hey Lauren, por fin te encuentro." Dijo la chica castaña asomándose al patio. Ella aún no me había visto, así que entró tranquila.

"Lo siento Ariana, es que estaba charlando con Marceline." Respondió Lauren mientras hacía un gesto con la mano señalándome.

"Oh, no la había visto. Encantada, me llamo Ariana y te he visto tocar antes, me ha encantado la canción." Dijo la chica mientras me extendía la mano para presentarse y sonreía. Tenía un precioso hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha que la hacía ver jodidamente adorable.

"Encantada, soy Marceline y la verdad es que me alegro de que te gustase, me costó componerla." Respondí yo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras la miraba.

"¿La compusiste tú?, ¡Wuo! Pues compones genial, ojalá pudiera escuchar más canciones tuyas." Dijo ella emocionada y sin dejar de sonreírme dulcemente.

"Gracias, pero no es para tanto… Pues, si quieres te puedes pasar con Lauren por el local que tenemos los chicos y yo, allí ensayamos y podrías escuchar alguna canción." Respondí yo con una sonrisa en la cara que no podía quitar.

"¡Eso sería genial!, te doy mi número y ya hablamos." Dijo ella cogiendo mi móvil y apuntándome su número.

Acto seguido se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Lauren, la cual me dijo adiós con la mano. No sabía muy bien que acababa de pasar, pero no le di importancia. Me cayó bien esa chica, y eso que sólo hablamos como cinco minutos… Pero ese no es el caso, yo debía de buscar a Bonnie para hablar con ella.

Fui a la habitación donde estaban todos y me encontré con Finn hablando con Flame muy juntitos y Jake dándose el lote con Lady, pero ni rastro de Bonnie. Salí al salón donde estaba todo el mundo, vi a Marshall susurrándole algo a una chica al oído y riéndose con ella, parece que esa es la causa por la que no me llevó la copa antes. Seguí mirando y vi a Lumpy bailando con unas chicas amigas nuestras, me acerqué y le pregunté por Bonnie.

"Hey, Lumpy." No obtuve respuesta, no me había escuchado, así que decidí pegar un grito. "¡Hey, Lumpy!" Grité estaba vez y se dio cuenta.

"Oh, hola Marcy, ¿cómo te lo estás pasando?" Preguntó ella mientras se apartaba el pelo hacia un lado.

"Ehm, genial Lumpy, pero me preguntaba si sabes dónde está Bonnie, tengo que decirle algo." Dije yo sin prestar mucha atención a Lumpy.

"Pues estaba hablando con alguien por allí." Respondió señalando a una zona que estaba cerca del sofá y las sillas, después continuó bailando.

"Genial, gracias Lumpy." Dije yo y me fui a buscarla.

La encontré sentada en un sofá hablando con un chico que me era bastante familiar, el chico le estaba susurrando algo al oído y ella se reía. Cuando vi esa escena se me formó un nudo en la garganta y empecé a temblar un poco… Tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, pero me controlé, hasta que vi como ese chico se acercaba a Bonnie y le plantaba un beso en los labios, cosa que por lo visto a Bonnibel no le desagradó ya que le siguió el beso. Ahora sí que sí, tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien y no me podía controlar, me acerqué hacia donde estaban sentados pero entonces un chico se estrelló contra mí y me tiró su copa encima.

"Hey, ¿por qué no miras por dónde andas, pelinegra?" Me dijo el chico que me tiro la copa encima.

"El que debería de mirar por dónde diablos anda eres tú, gilipollas." Respondí yo sin pensar ni siquiera en lo que dije.

"Vaya, parece que la gatita tiene garras, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿arañarme la cara o hacerme cosquillas?" Dijo el imbécil del chico ese mientras miraba a sus amigos y todos se reían.

"¿Eso crees?, vaya idiota." Dije yo antes de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara y después otro en el estómago.

Sus amigos se quedaron alucinados y no les dio tiempo a sujetar a ese imbécil antes de que me diera a mí un puñetazo en la cara, sólo le dio tiempo a eso, ya que apareció Marshall por detrás de ese tío y del tortazo que le metió el chico calló al lado de sus amigos, los cuales lo cogieron y se lo llevaron a fuera. Marshall me sujetó y me llevó a una habitación a parte ya que todo el mundo de la fiesta estaba mirando lo ocurrido, incluidos Bonnie y su amiguito, todos lo habían visto y se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Marshall me sentó en una silla que había y se quedó mirándome un rato y decidió hablar.

"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al pelearte con ese gilipollas?" Me preguntó el intentando aparentar calma aunque estaba bastante alterado por lo ocurrido.

"No estaba pensando, ese es el problema." Respondí yo sin más.

"¿Encima te comportas como si no importara?, ¡te han pegado un jodido puñetazo, Marceline!" Contestó él bastante alterado.

"¿Y qué pasa?, no es el fin del mundo, Marshall." Respondí yo también alterada.

"¿Qué cojones te pasa?, no estás pensando con claridad, no eres consciente de la situación." Dijo Marshall con ese tono de hermano mayor que siempre ponía cuando me echaba la bronca.

"He visto a Bonnie besándose con un chico, eso es lo que me pasa." Respondí yo apretando los dientes.

"¿Por eso te has metido en una pelea con un gilipollas?, ¡creí que sabías controlarte mejor, Marceline!" Gritó Marshall ya con los nervios a flor de piel.

Yo simplemente me quedé callada, no sabía qué responder. Él llevaba razón, debería de haberme controlado mejor pero es que no podía hacerlo, mi cuerpo actuó solo.

"Y encima mira…" Decía él mientras se acercaba a mí y me miraba la cara. "El ojo se te está poniendo morado y se te está hinchando, y la mano no se queda atrás, por lo visto le has dado bien a ese imbécil." Dijo mi hermano ya más relajado e intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. "Debería llevarte al médico." Concluyó finalmente.

"Déjalo Marshall, estoy bien." Dije yo sin prestar mucha atención a la situación.

"Eso dices ahora, pero verás dentro de un par de horas cuando el dolor empiece…" Soltó mi hermano con una risita en la cara.

"Bah, no creo que sea para tanto…" Respondí yo un poco confusa.

"Hazme caso, he tenido experiencias peores y es mejor que te mire un médico." Contestó él con el tonito de hermano mayor que tanto usaba.

"Está bien, pero ya me llevarás mañana." Solté yo tajante.

Antes de que Marshall pudiera abrir la boca para reprocharme algo, la puerta sonó y acto seguido se abrió. Eran todos nuestros colegas, incluida Bonnie que al parecer ya se había deshecho de ese chaval.

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Jake algo preocupado por todo el asunto.

"Hemos venido a ver cómo está Marcy y eso." Aclaró Finn detrás de su hermano.

Yo simplemente miré a Marshall el cual me estaba mirando seriamente, acto seguido les indicó que podían pasar.

"¡Oh, por todos los bultos, Marceline!, ¡tienes la cara hecha un cuadro!" Se escuchó a Lumpy exclamar mientras entraba en la habitación y me miraba.

"Bah, tampoco es para tanto, habrá que ver al otro, ¿verdad Marcy?" Dijo Jake riendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Seguro que el otro está mucho peor, ¿eh?" Dijo Finn riéndose mientras se sentaba al lado de Jake.

"Eso está claro, chicos." Respondí yo por fin soltando una risita desde lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto Bonnie se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado y me giró la cara hacia ella para poder ver mejor mi ojo, acto seguido me cogió la mano y le echó otro vistazo, siempre con mucho cuidado.

"¿Cómo lo ves Bonnie?, ¿crees que es peor de lo que parece?" Preguntó mi hermano que estaba apoyado en la pared.

"La verdad… Debería de ir al médico, sobre todo por esa mano… Puede que tenga un esguince o algo por el estilo." Respondió Bonnie mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Marcy?" Me preguntó preocupada.

"Yo que sé…" Le respondí yo con una mirada fría mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a la puerta. "Me piro de aquí, ya nos veremos mañana, chicos… Supongo." Dije yo antes de salir por la puerta.

Mis amigos la verdad es que estaban preocupados por mí, y era normal, yo no me solía comportar así… Me fui de la fiesta y llegué a la puerta de nuestro bloque de pisos, la verdad es que no me apetecía pasar allí la noche, no con una Bonnie súper preocupada y llena de preguntas sobre el tema… Así que decidí ir a la casa de mis abuelos, era tarde, pero seguro que no les molestaba, pero por si acaso llamé a mi abuelo.

"¿Sí?, ¿quién es?" Preguntaba mi abuelo.

"Soy yo, abuelo, Marcy." Respondí yo.

"¡Oh, Marcy!, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, ¿qué pasa?" Decía mi abuelo tan dulce y amable como siempre.

"Sé que es tarde abuelo, pero me preguntaba si me puedo pasar por tu casa ahora, es que ha pasado algo y no me apetece pasar la noche en casa con Bonnie…" Contesté yo sinceramente, con mi abuelo siempre era así.

"Por supuesto que puedes, te estaré esperando con una taza de chocolate caliente, querida. Hasta ahora." Respondió mi abuelo con un tono muy cálido.

"Gracias abuelo, hasta ahora." Dije yo y acto seguido colgué.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, antes de nada he de explicaros que Marshall y yo vivimos con nuestros abuelos desde muy pequeños, ya que nuestra madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años y Marshall tenía 8. Nuestro padre que es un empresario de prestigio pasó de nosotros y nuestros abuelos se hicieron cargo de nosotros. Nuestro abuelo se llama Simón, tiene el pelo larguito con barba y de color blanco, tiene gafas, es músico y por supuesto es el que nos metió en el mundo de la música a Marshall y a mí desde muy pequeños. Después está nuestra abuela, que se llama Betty; tiene el pelo por el hombro, de color moreno canoso, tiene gafas y ella es pintora. Desde que yo era muy pequeña ella solía llevarme a un lago que hay en nuestra ciudad, al cual nadie iba y allí nos sentábamos y nos poníamos a dibujar, ella es la culpable de que yo también dibuje ahora, aunque nunca llegaré a hacerlo como ella. Ellos viven en una casa que no está muy lejos de la nuestra, son vecinos de los padres de Finn y Jake y Bonnie…

Después de eso ya podréis comprender esto mejor. Llegue a su casa, llamé a la puerta y abrió mi abuela, la cual me recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Marcy!, hacía ya tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí" Decía mi abuela mientras me abrazaba.

"Lo siento abuela, es que últimamente he estado ocupada." Respondí yo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"¡Por el amor de glob!, ¿qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó mi abuela alterada al verme la cara y la mano.

"He tenido una pelea en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, no te preocupes abuela." Dije yo y acto seguido solté un suspiro.

"Pasa a que te vea tu abuelo, a ver qué podemos hacer al respecto." Concluyó mi abuela.

Entré y mi abuelo estaba preparando las tazas de chocolate caliente, mi abuelo lo llamó y cuando se giró a verme puso cara de sorprendido.

"Marcy querida, ¿qué te ha pasado? Espero que la otra persona esté peor." Dijo mi abuelo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Es lo que te dije por teléfono, he tenido una pelea en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga…" Respondí yo cabizbaja.

"Y… ¿vas a contarme por qué ocurrió todo eso ahora o voy a tener que esperar mucho?" Preguntó él mientras me miraba serio.

"Vamos a la azotea y te cuento, abuelo." Dije yo mientras le hacía un gesto para subiera las escaleras.

Subimos las escaleras, llegamos a la azotea en la cual nos sentamos en unas sillas, y entonces mi abuelo habló.

"¿Y bien, Marcy?" Preguntó él mirándome seriamente.

"En la fiesta vi algo que no me gustó para nada y simplemente mi ira se desató. Lo único que recuerdo es que un imbécil me tiró la copa encima y empezó a reírse de mí con sus amigos, después Marshall me separó de él y ya está." Solté yo mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Algo que no te gustó?, ¿tiene esto que ver con celos, querida?" Preguntó mi abuelo dando en el clavo, se me olvidó mencionar que mi abuelo es muy listo y astuto.

"Sí..." Volví a responder yo mirando hacia el suelo.

"Marcy… Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Tiene que ver con una chica?" Volvió a preguntar él dando en el clavo otra vez. Mi abuelo sabía que yo había salido con varias chicas y no le importaba, él me quería tal y como era y mientras fuera feliz lo demás le daba igual.

"¿Recuerdas a Bonnibel, abuelo?" Le pregunté yo, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"¿Cómo olvidarme de esa pequeña con el pelo rosa? Era tu mejor amiga de pequeña, siempre estabais juntas. Pero espera un momento, ¿es tu novia y no nos lo habías contado a tu abuela y a mí? Preguntó él haciéndose el sorprendido.

"No… No es mi novia. El caso es que hace un tiempo hasta ahora me empezó a gustar y justo cuando iba a decírselo, la vi besándose con un chaval que me suena mucho… Y fue entonces cuando pasó todo." Le conté yo a mi abuelo.

"Marcy… Deberías controlarte más, sé que esa situación es difícil y que haber visto a la chica que te gusta besándose con otro no es fácil… Pero no puedes meterte en peleas cada vez que estés celosa, querida." Respondió mi abuelo comprensivamente.

Entonces mi abuela llegó con los chocolates calientes, nos dio uno a cada uno y se sentó al lado nuestro y empezó a hablar.

"¿Te ha explicado ya Marceline por qué tiene la cara hecha un cuadro, querido?" Preguntó mi abuela curiosa.

Mi abuelo me echó una mirada y me guiñó el ojo.

"Pues verás, un idiota en una fiesta le tiró la copa encima y se empezó a burlar de ella, así que le tuvo que pegar." Respondió mi abuelo.

"¿Te tiró la copa y encima se burló de ti? Pues hiciste muy bien, querida." Me dijo mi abuela.

Después de eso estuvimos charlando hasta las 00:00 pm, porque mis abuelos ya estaban cansados, se fueron a dormir. Por cierto, el motivo por el cual mi abuelo no le contó a mi abuela lo de Bonnibel, es que ella estaba enferma últimamente y no le venían muy bien los sobresaltos… Así que mi abuelo no le contó lo más fuerte, aunque mi abuela también sabía que yo había salido con varias chicas y no le molestaba en absoluto.

Cuando mis abuelos se fueron yo bajé al salón y puse la televisión, cogí el móvil ya que me lo había dejado en la mesa y lo miré. Tenía diez llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, así que decidí mirarlas. Cuatro llamadas eran de Marshall y las otras seis restantes eran de Bonnie, después miré los mensajes de los cuales dos eran de Marshall y otros dos de Bonnie… Por lo visto estaban preocupados por mí. Decidí llamar a mi hermano, ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con Bonnibel.

"Hey, por fin das señales de vida." Dijo mi hermano aliviado.

"Ya… Oye, estoy en la casa de los abuelos, así que estate tranquilo, mañana nos vemos." Respondí yo desganada.

"Genial, ¿sabes que Bonnibel está muy preocupada por ti?, lleva llamándote toda la noche." Preguntó mí hermano.

"Ya he visto las llamadas y los mensajes, pero no parecía muy preocupada por mi mientras se besaba con ese imbécil." Respondí yo en tono sarcástico.

"¿Sabes quién es ese idiota?, ¡es Ash!" Dijo mi hermano gritando.

"¿Ash?, ¿el mismo Ash del instituto?, ¡ya decía yo que me sonaba ese idiota!" Respondí yo alterada.

Ese tal Ash del que estamos hablando era un chico que quiso salir conmigo en el instituto, yo le di calabazas y fue detrás de Bonnibel durante todos los cursos, hasta que al parecer en la fiesta de Lumpy consiguió lo que quería.

"Bah, no te preocupes, seguro que Bonnie habría bebido y sólo se dejó llevar por el momento." Contestó mi hermano quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Ya… Me voy a dormir, que estoy cansada, mañana nos vemos, hermanito." Dije yo y acto seguido colgué.

Me fui a mi habitación la cual estaba tal y como la dejé antes de mudarme de la casa de mis abuelos. Mi abuela me había preparado la cama y me había dejado una nota en que ponía: "Espero que tengas unos sueños tan dulces como tú, querida. Que descanses." Esta mujer sabía cómo alegrarme el día, la quería muchísimo. Me quedé durmiendo al rato, aunque me costó un poco por el dolor de la mano.

Al día siguiente me despertó mi abuelo el cual me había traído el desayuno: un plato de tortitas y un zumo de naranja recién exprimido. No me cansaría nunca de esta casa. Desayuné con mis abuelos, estuvimos hablando y riéndonos, después me fui a duchar, cuando terminé bajé al salón y mi abuelo me estaba esperando.

"¿Qué pasa abuelo?" Le pregunté yo.

"Siéntate, Marcy, que te voy a curar esas heridas." Respondió él tranquilo con el botiquín en la mano.

Me estuvo vendando la mano y echándome crema en el ojo, la verdad es que todo esto me recordaba a cuando de pequeña me caía y me curaban los rasguños que me hacía. Mientras me curaba, me dio una charla sobre que debía controlarme más y que debía de hablar con Bonnibel de todas formas, y tenía razón, mi abuelo siempre tenía razón.

Después de que mi abuelo me vendase la mano y demás, fui con mi abuela al mercado para ayudarla a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo. Echaba de menos pasar tiempo con ellos, la verdad. Estuve hablando con ella de todo un poco y me contó que estaba haciendo un retrato de todos nosotros, de mi abuelo, de Marshall, de mí y de ella, lo quería hacer para tenerlo en el salón como recuerdo. Nunca me cansaré de decir que mi abuela es genial.

Me quedé a comer en su casa, cuando terminé fui a ver la tele al piso de arriba, mientras la veía mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Bonnie. Decidí cogerlo.

"¿Marceline?, ¡por fin!, dime que estás bien, por favor." Decía una Bonnie muy preocupada.

"Bonnibel, tranquila, que estoy bien." Dije yo para tranquilizarla.

"Estaba muy preocupada, ¿por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?" Volvía a hablar una Bonnie muy preocupada.

"No me di cuenta de que me llamaste, no te preocupes más, ya voy para casa, allí hablamos de esto." Respondí yo manteniendo la calma.

"Está bien, te espero. Hasta ahora." Dijo Bonnie y yo colgué.

"La verdad es que parece la típica novia preocupada…" Decía mi abuelo el cual había escuchado nuestra conversación.

"¡Abuelo, no me des esos sustos!, ¿me estabas espiando?" Pregunté yo con una mano en el pecho por el susto que me había dado.

"Tranquila querida, sólo dio la casualidad de que pasaba por aquí y escuché vuestra conversación." Dijo alzando los hombros despreocupado.

"Ayer no paró de llamarme y la verdad la comprendo, le di una contestación muy fría y me fui sin más…" Contesté yo mirando hacia el suelo.

"Deberías ir ya a hablar con ella, querida." Dijo él con una mirada comprensiva.

"Sí, tienes razón abuelo, siempre la tienes." Le dije yo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla e iba hacia el piso de abajo para despedirme de mi abuela.

Cuando me despedí de ellos me dirigí hacía mi piso, aparqué en la puerta y subí hasta la puerta, me quedé parada unos segundos pensando en qué le iba a decir a Bonnie, hasta que decidí abrir la puerta sin más. Cuando la abrí Bonnibel se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, yo estaba anonadada.

"Eres una idiota Marceline, me tenías muy preocupada…" Dijo ella mientras seguía abrazándome.

"Yo… Lo… lo siento, Bonnie." Respondí yo mientras la abrazaba y analizaba la situación.

"¿Por qué te peleaste con ese chico?, ¿por qué te fuiste así de la fiesta y por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?" Soltó Bonnibel una lluvia de preguntas mientras se separaba de mí y me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

"No… No lo sé Bonnie, todo pasó muy rápido. Ese idiota me tiró la copa encima y después se burló de mí con sus amigos, así que yo le di un puñetazo. Después me fui a la casa de mis abuelos porque necesitaba despejarme y me olvidé del móvil por completo, lo siento."

Bonnie se quedó mirándome mientras analizaba lo que le había dicho con una mueca de enfado, después de acercó a mí y me puso la mano delicadamente en la mejilla, cerca del ojo morado que tenía, empezó a deslizar su pulgar con cuidado y desvió su mirada hacia mí.

"Deberías de controlarte mejor… Mira cómo te ha dejado el ojo ese idiota…" Decía Bonnie preocupada.

"Seguro que él está peor que yo…" Respondí yo con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

"No seas tonta…" Contestó ella mientras me volvía a abrazar. "No me des más esos sustos, estaba muy preocupada." Dijo finalizando el abrazo.

"De acuerdo…" Dije yo mientras me rascaba un poco la cabeza con la mano que me había vendado mi abuelo, que era la izquierda. Sí, soy zurda.

Bonnie se dio cuenta del vendaje y me miró con preocupación.

"Marcy… ¿Cómo vas a tocar y dibujar ahora?" Preguntó Bonnie mientras se acercaba y me cogía la mano vendada.

"Bonnibel no pasa nada, me tomaré una semana de descanso y listo, todo arreglado." Respondí yo sin darle importancia al asunto, aunque me dolía bastante la mano.

"Está bien, aunque es la izquierda así que lo tendrás complicado… Si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea me avisas, ¿vale?" Decía la pelirosa con su sonrisa dulce de siempre.

"Vale, pero no te preocupes tanto." Dije yo sentándome en el sofá y poniendo la tele.

Bonnie se sentó al lado mía, la verdad no me fijé ni en lo que estábamos viendo, porque cuando se sentó al lado mía me acordé de cuando casi nos besamos y me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras miraba a Bonnibel… Hasta que vi una mano pasar delante de mí hacia arriba y abajo intentando llamar mi atención, era la mano de Marshall. ¿Cuándo había llegado?, ¿tanto tiempo llevaba perdida en mis pensamientos o qué? –Pensé para mí misma mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación para volver a la conversación–.

"Te estaba hablando y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que he llegado, hermanita." Dijo mi hermano con cara de extrañado.

"Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en mis cosas…" Respondí yo aún un poco desorientada.

"Ya veo… Te estaba preguntado cómo están los abuelos y todo eso, hermanita." Repitió mi hermano lo que me había dicho para que le contestase.

"Ah… Pues están bien, como siempre ya sabes… No hay nada nuevo." Contesté yo mirando a mi hermano el cual asentía.

"Genial… Por cierto, Bonnie, ¿quién era el tío con el que te estabas besando ayer en la fiesta? Es que me resultaba familiar." Preguntó mi hermano el cual ahora tenía la mirada clavada en la pelirosa, la cual se había puesto roja como un tomate al escuchar la pregunta tan directa que le hizo mi hermano. Yo simplemente me hice la tonta y esperé la respuesta de Bonnie.

"Pu… Pues era Ash." Respondió ella tímidamente y muy ruborizada.

"¿Ese idiota del instituto?" Pregunté yo haciéndome la sorprendida con cara de molestia.

Mi hermano se hacía el sorprendido mientras miraba con atención toda la conversación y la analizaba.

"Es que me lo encontré en la fiesta, se puso a hablar conmigo, bebimos unas copas y cuando me quise dar cuenta me estaba besando, eso es todo." Explicaba ella con bastante vergüenza.

"Entonces… ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?" Preguntó mi hermano muy serio y mirando fijamente a Bonnibel.

"¡Claro que no!, bueno él lleva detrás de mí desde que entré en la universidad, está hasta en algunas clases conmigo. Pero eso es todo." Contestó Bonnibel avergonzada aún.

"Está bien, está bien… No hace falta que me pegues, muchacha." Respondió mi hermano con un tono irónico de burla.

Yo me quedé callada, pensando para mí misma por qué Bonnie no me contó antes eso, era bastante extraño, ya que le pregunto todos los días cómo le ha ido en la universidad.

"Y tú qué señorita callada, ¿eh?" Se dirigía a mí Marshall.

"¿Yo qué?" Pregunté desconcertada ante la pregunta de mi hermano.

"¿Al final hablaste con Lauren o qué? Porque vino a disculparse con todos." Dijo él mientras me miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué hizo qué?" Pregunté yo incrédula.

"Pues vino a la habitación donde estábamos todos y nos pidió disculpas y nos contó cómo le iba ahora, ¿verdad Bonnie?" Dijo mi hermano esperando la respuesta de Bonnie.

"Así es, nos pidió disculpas." Concluyó ella.

"Eh… Bueno, estuvimos hablando y me dijo lo mismo que a vosotros. Se disculpó y yo le di una oportunidad para volver a ser amigas." Respondí yo sinceramente.

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" Preguntó Bonnibel casi gritando con una cara de asombro.

"Bueno, parecía arrepentida de verdad y como eso pasó hace mucho, no sé, le di una oportunidad. También le dije que si notaba algo raro dejaría de hablarle de inmediato". Respondí yo mirando a Bonnie con cara de extrañada por la reacción.

"A mí me parece bien." Dijo mi hermano de repente, el cual había estado callado observándonos a Bonnie y a mí.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntamos Bonnibel y yo al unísono con cara de extrañadas.

"Sí, no era tan mala si quitas el último año de instituto, y como se ha disculpado me parece bien la decisión que has tomado, hermanita." Sentenció éste mientras se acercaba a Bonnie y a mí y nos despeinaba a ambas.

Bonnie no estaba muy convencida, tenía una expresión en su cara de desaprobación… Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decirle algo, lo hizo ella.

"Debo de ir a por unas cosas a la librería, después nos vemos chicos." Soltó ella antes de levantarse, coger el bolso e irse.

Marshall y yo nos miramos extrañados, era raro que Bonnie se fuera así, pero mi hermano no me dejó hablar del tema ya que se sentó rápidamente a mi lado y empezó a hablar él.


End file.
